Shivers
by jellophish
Summary: Levi finds he can't sleep in the middle of a snow storm. - Demon AU - LeviHan


**Pairings: **Levi/Hanji Zoe (LeviHan)

**Characters: **Levi, Hanji Zoe

**Word Count: **884

**Summary: **Levi finds he can't sleep in the middle of a snow storm.

**Author's Note:**I had this originally posted on my writing blog. But this is also a continuation of a prompt I had gotten from panur on tumblr :D (I guess it's best to read that one first before this one just to get a better gist of the AU?) I wrote this when it was cold, and I was a little sleepy. Also on the count of, I love fics where Levi and Hanji just cuddle adsfgh Enjoy!

* * *

Living with the researcher had almost changed Levi's life entirely. No longer did he have to wait for someone to command him like some genie in a bottle. With Hanji, he had all the free will he wanted. Nobody to have to constantly follow to see what they needed. He even had his own bed, for once.

Lying in that very bed, the demon curled himself up into a ball, using the dark, cotton sheets to wrap himself in warmth. He stared at the white wall to his side. Levi's bright blue eyes were wide awake, glowing slightly in the dark of the room.

Levi couldn't sleep.

Demons like him didn't need much rest anyway, but what else would he do at this hour? There was a snow storm outside, ruining his would be late-night walk. Tomorrow, Hanji had planned to run tests with him anyways.

Bored out of his mind, the short demon got out of bed. His feet touched the cold floor, while his skin was protected by the warm PJs that Hanji had bought for him.

Speaking of the scientist, had she even gone to bed yet?

"That little shit…" He murmured, grabbed a thick blanket from his bed. "Probably fell asleep at her damn desk, again."

However, when Levi made his way to her office, she was no where to be found. Hanji had actually went to bed at a decent hour? To the left of her office was a large, oak, door leading to her room. The man walked across the carpeted floor, pushing open the door to find his companion sound asleep on her bed. A wave of relief washed over him, seeing that she was fine, until he noticed that she shivered slightly and that her blankets were not nearly thick enough to warm her in this weather. The cold managed to permeate right through her clothes.

With a sigh, Levi made his way beside her and unceremoniously draped the sheets he had brought over her. Some had ended up covering her face, resulting in him awkwardly trying to pull it off her without disturbing her slumber.

At that, Hanji's breathing calmed a bit, returning to soft, content, snores. Her shivering slowed.

For a second, he feared she would wake up, and catch him in the act. Demons were not supposed to be kindly at all. He had a reputation to uphold, right?

The man tried to sneak out of the room as quickly as possible, but a hand tugged his sleeve back, and stopped him.

"I'm still cold, y'know." Hanji drowsily murmured.

"Too bad." Levi bitterly replied.

His friend gave him a sleepy laugh and sat up. Hanji draped the blanket up to her shoulders with her free hand, the other still gripping onto Levi's sleeve.

"You don't have to pretend. It's just me." She said.

Levi didn't reply. He merely eyed her a bit as if to tell her to let go of his arm already.

"Do you wanna lie down?"

"I'm not having sex with you, if that's what you mean."

"Pfft!" Hanji cackled, despite her drowsiness. "No. There's a storm out there. I wondered if you were cold at all."

Levi finally tugged his sleeve away. "I don't get cold."

Hanji yawned a bit and reached for his hand. She slowly laced her fingers with his, observing the dark, claws in place of human fingernails.

"Well, your hands did." She tilted her head. "And I'm getting really cold again." She shivered for effect in front of him, grinning playfully.

The demon ran his thumb over her hand, slightly relishing in the feeling of the first gentle human contact he had in a while. Sure he'd met people who spoke to him sweetly, caressing his shoulders softly, but he knew exactly what they wanted.

"If I stay with you, will you go to sleep?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "It'll be morning soon."

"Scout's honor," the scientist smiled a dopey smile.

Giving in, Levi slipped into the sheets next to her. He meant to stay on his own side while Hanji was at her's, until a pair of arms winded around him, pressing his back against a warm figure.

Hanji rubbed her feet against his cold ones, chuckling a bit.

"Not cold, my ass." She said softly above him.

"What are you doing…?" He turned his head slightly.

"You're warm…" She snuggled into his neck. Hanji knew he'd probably kick her away or bark at her in the morning, but frankly she was too damn tired to care.

The demon didn't budge, instead glancing behind him to watch as the woman fell asleep again. Her shivers had subsided entirely now. He'd let her in, just this once. He owed her anyways, he thought.

Through the many times Hanji had been caring towards him, whether it was checking on his wounds or asking what he thought before they performed an experiment together, he never felt more human. Levi just had to promise himself not to get attached. There were one too many consequences of getting attached, and a thousand more of getting attached to a _human_ woman.

But Levi was finding it so difficult not to when her warm embrace and steady heartbeat managed to lull him to sleep as the snow storm raged on outside.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all, hope you liked it :)


End file.
